


A Matter of Mice

by sailorstar165



Series: Song of the Forest God [2]
Category: D.Gray-man, No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Fainting, Gen, Humor, Mice, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorstar165/pseuds/sailorstar165
Summary: Timothy likes the two new additions to the Black Order. Especially when the pair attracts smaller furrier friends.
Relationships: Timothy Hearst & Nezumi, Timothy Hearst & Shion
Series: Song of the Forest God [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659271
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	A Matter of Mice

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble of Shion and Nezumi interacting with a few members of the Black Order. This popped into my head and I thought others might find it amusing as well. :)

The two new exorcists were a little strange, but Timothy liked them. He’d returned from his first mission with Klaud Nine to find them hanging out in the library when Emilia dragged him there for tutoring. The white-haired teen had offered to help if he was studying anything science-related, while his dark-haired companion ignored them all in favor of his beat-up book. It wasn’t until Emilia informed the former that Timothy was studying poetry that the dark-haired exorcist looked up, and even then, Timothy wasn’t sure he’d call his expression one of interest.

Those silver eyes zeroed in on the cover of the book Emilia held. “‘Success is counted sweetest by those who ne’er succeed,’” he drawled, returning to the novel he had in hand. “‘To comprehend a nectar requires sorest need.’”

“Oh? You know Emily Dickinson?” Emilia said, mildly impressed.

“Among others,” he replied blandly, turning the page. “Have you tried Whitman?”

Timothy enjoyed when they hung around the library during his tutoring. Shion had struck him as a bubbly airhead at first, but he turned out to be quite knowledgeable about plants and animals. Nezumi, meanwhile, was an endless supply of all sorts of expertise, particularly in literature but also a chaotic smattering of other information. When Emilia tried to lecture him on something in a play once, Nezumi cut in, quoting it word-for-word, no, bringing the very words to life, at one point dragging Shion in on the act, though the flat line-reads from the white-haired teen would always make him roll his eyes and heave a dramatic sigh. As well as some lighthearted teasing, both from Nezumi and Timothy.

But so far, nothing beat the time they made Emilia faint.

They were hanging around the library like usual when Emilia dragged Timothy in to work on arithmetic, the most boring of the subjects. Nezumi didn’t even bother looking up from his book this time, but Shion had been interested in assisting as usual. Emilia welcomed the help until a teeny tiny squeak caught her attention.

Sitting on Shion’s shoulder was a little brown mouse.

Emilia let out a screech and scrambled away. Apparently, Emilia, the woman brave enough to shoot at Akuma, was afraid of rodents. To the mouse’s credit, its response to this was to dive into Shion’s breast pocket rather than bolt out the room.

Timothy was thrilled. “Can I touch him?”

“He’ll bite,” Nezumi warned from his chair. “He’s not a pet.”

“It’ll be fine, Nezumi. Mr. Darcy’s—”

“I keep telling you not to name them.” He paused, slowly lowering the book. “Should I _ask_ why you named that one Darcy?”

Shion beamed. “Because he keeps coming around when I read Austen.”

Nezumi’s response was to roll his eyes and go back to his book. He didn’t look up when a second mouse scampered up to the arm of his chair and squeaked, sending Emilia into a second round of hysterics.

Shion, however, offered the mouse a hand to scurry up so it could perch on his shoulder. “Morning, Mr. Whiskers.”

That was too much for Emilia, and down she went.


End file.
